Looks are Deceiving
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: An accident at a G8 meeting causes Germany to turn back into a child, only for him not to be how the other nations thought he would be. Instead of a nice and calm child they expected they got a child with an insanity to rival Russias. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**This is another deanon from the kink meme. Basically something turns Germany back into a kid only when he was a kid he was insane. I mean completely insane. So insane Russia looks like nothing compared to him.**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

No one knew what the hell was going on.

It had started out as an ordinary meeting. And by ordinary they meant America kept trying to give ridiculous ideas, France and England were fighting, Russia looked close to hitting people with his pipe, and Canada just being ignored.

Then in a flash of light that made everyone in the room blind for a moment appeared and when it faded everyone had looked around to see if everyone was okay.

They all were. Except for Germany.

Instead of the 20ish year old man in his place was an unconscious six year old.

They had put him in a bed and all they were able to do was to wait.

England was looking through one of his books to figure out what had happened. France and Italy were watching Germany. Italy had a bit of a painful expression on his face while France was expressionless. The others littered around the room watching the others.

"I can't figure this out. Unless someone activated it then it shouldn't have happened." England said, closing his book.

He glanced at Russia. "Are you sure that you didn't send a curse or anything to him in the last few decades?"

Russia nodded. "I am sure. I had no need to."

England sighed before saying "Then all we can do is wait for him to wake up."

As if hearing the words Germany started to shift around on the bed before opening his eyes and slowing sitting up on his knees.

His face and eyes held no emotions as he glanced around the room not stopping at anyone.

"Hello there. Are you alright?" England asked gently.

Slowly Germany nodded.

"Good. Now then. Do you know your name?"

"Ludwig." Germany said quietly.

"What about your country name?"

Germany was silent for a moment before saying "The German Confederation."

England nodded and walked over to Germany. "And you're sure that you are feeling okay."

Germany nodded again.

"Good." England gave Germany a smile.

Germany gave a small smile back at England.

Chuckling slightly England reached out to pat Germany on the head.

A sickening crack filled the silent room and then England's surprised and hurt scream.

Germany had reached out in a span of a second and snapped England's wrist.

Everyone looked at him once more.

When everyone's gaze was on Germany he gave all of them an innocent smile.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this first part. I'll put up the next two, they are kinda short, in a few hours.**

**Until next time!  
**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Next chapter! Another one still on my Microsoft.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Everyone was silent for a moment until Alfred broke it.

"You son of a-" he tried to leap at the child but Canada held him back.

"No, Al! He's a kid!" Canada said, holding his brother back.

"He hurt England!"

Canada looked at the child. He didn't seem to care that he had just snapped someones wrist or that America wanted to hurt him. If anything he looked amused at Canada holding America back.

Canada felt an urge to suddenly let go of his brother.

Germany stretched and licked his lips as he leaned against the wall and looked everyone over again. His gaze stopped at France who was helping England wrap his wrist.

Sensing the gaze France turned to the child and stared at him.

Germany looked at France with a look that would mirror a college student studying a material in front of him. Before anyone could blink Germany had leaped onto France, crashed him into the floor, and began to choke him.

China immediately tried to grab Germany and pull him off. If anything Germany tightened his grip on the Frenchman's neck.

Russia took a few steps forward and with a single pull he had taken Germany off of France and his hands away from his neck, allowing France to gulp in air that had been cut off.

Russia held the child up in the air with his hand and merely looked at him. Canada felt his stomach drop when he noted the similarities between the two of them. The childish almost innocent look on their faces yet the actions that they take were anything but innocent.

**Onto the next one! After the next one I have nothing more that I already typed up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Okay this is the last one that I have typed up. After this I need to write more.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

England threw a dirty look towards Germany who just stared back at him smiling.

"Can someone please call Prussia? Or anybody really?" England asked. France immediately left the room to make the call.

Surprising everyone Russia, who was still holding Germany, brought him to his chest and started to coo at him lightly like a mother would to a child.

Russia then looked up at the shocked nations and smiled. "I like him like this. May I keep him?"

England was the first to break out of the trance. "No you may not. He is an independent country and…well…he should be with family."

He didn't want to say that the psycho little boy should spend anymore time than necessary with Russia.

"So what do we do for now?" Canada asked finally letting go of his brother.

In an answer England strode forward and plucked Germany from Russia's arms and placed him back on the bed. He then raised his hand a mumbled a few words under his breath.

Everyone started slightly as a field went around the bed and trapped Germany inside of it.

"That should keep him in there." England said nodding.

Germany placed a hand on the field and looked at it quizzing. Then he let out a bloodcurdling scream and started to claw at it.

"Let me out! Let me out!" he screamed.

Everyone involuntarily took a step backwards before remembering he wouldn't be able to get out.

"You're sure he can't get out right?" Alfred asked.

England nodded slowly. "Positive."

No one noticed, except Romano, when Veneziano took a few steps forward towards the bed until he was right in front of it. Ludwig stopped screaming in order to get a good look at his newest visitor.

Veneziano placed a hand on the shield as he stared at Germany. Germany stared back at him unemotionally.

Their gazes broke when they heard a familiar voice call out "Okay the awesome me is here now! What do you want?"

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Wow, it has been a while since I updated this story. Luckily I have been hit with inspiration for this story and while I have the inspiration I will hold on to it as much as I can.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

The moment Prussia walked in, followed by Austria, and saw a miniature sized Germany on the bed behind the shield he froze and despite his already pale skin paled even more.

"Guys?" he said his usually confident voice laced with something that seemed to resemble fear. "Please tell me that you found a kid that looks like West when he was a kid. Or you kidnapped a child from an orphanage and you now need me to find him somewhere."

England shook his head. He peered around the room; most of the nations had left leaving only him, America, France, Canada, Italy, and now Prussia and Austria in the room with the little Germany.

"I'm afraid this is no joke or trick Prussia." England said. "That is indeed Germany on the bed transformed into a child. Now I have some questions for you."

Prussia cautiously took the remaining steps into the room his eyes never leaving where Germany was. "Shoot."

"Can you explain to me why he saw fit to break my wrist and almost choke France to death?" he asked.

Prussia licked his lips in thought. "Well…it's kinda hard to explain."

"Try."

"The kids insane."

They were able to hear the birds chirping outside from the sudden silence that had fallen.

"Very funny Gilbert, now tell us the truth." France said.

"I'm afraid for the first time Gilbert is telling the truth." Austria said. He also didn't avert his eyes from the child on the bed. "Germany, when he was a child, was indeed insane. Completely."

"He's a kid." America said.

"So?" Prussia snorted. "Being a kid doesn't excuse you from being insane. Especially with some of the things I saw him do."

"What did he do?" Canada asked.

"Well there was that one time he burned down an entire village to the ground." Austria said. "After enclosing everyone in a single building. No one got out alive. When I asked him why he did it…"

"Well?" England prodded.

Austria hesitated before finishing "He just shrugged and said that he had been bored."

"I did try to punish him." Prussia said. "Tried to lock him in his room for a day. Kid clawed down the door with his fingernails and." He bit his lip almost embarrassed. "And he did a surprise attack on me. Broke every single fucking bone in my body."

"He broke." Canada said. "Every bone. In your body?"

Prussia nodded. "Couldn't believe it either. Attacked me from behind. Knocked me out and tied me up. When I woke up there he stood with a smile on his face and a hammer in his hand."

"How did you…" France asked. "Get him normal?"

"I didn't." Prussia said. "Hungary did."

"What did she do?"

"Have no clue. She came to me and took him for a few months and when she said it was okay to visit there he was like a little prince he all knew he could be." Prussia said. "Obedient. Quiet. And most importantly, sane."

"And she did…" England prodded.

"I just told you. I have no idea and I wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth."

Italy kept watching Germany with unreadable eyes.

Germany's eyes connected with Italy for a moment before going to where Prussia stood. They immediately softened and he adopted an innocent look. He crawled to the edge as much as the shield allowed him to.

"Brother." he whimpered. "Big brother."

Almost obediently Prussia turned to Germany and took a step towards him.

Austria grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Big brother please." Germany whimpered. "I'm scared. Please."

"Prussia." Austria said. "Do not even think about it."

"Big brother please." Germany pleaded.

"Prussia he did this to you before."

"Please help me!"

"He uses your emotions against you, you know that."

"Don't you care about me?" Germany cried.

"Don't you remember what you allowed him to get away with, with a simple smile and an 'I'm sorry'?"

"Brother I'm begging you!"

"Prussia. Do what you wish."

Prussia looked at Germany, who smiled hopefully, before shaking his head and turning away.

A pure animalistic scream tore from Germany's throat. His eyes flashed dangerously.

"Scream all you want kid." England said smugly. "Those shields will only come down if one of us wants it to."

The others turned away and began to talk on how to either change him or hand him off to Hungary to do whatever she had done years ago once more. Italy leaned in closer to Germany.

"I'm going to let you out." he said quietly catching his attention. "But I need you to promise me a few things. Once I let you out you can't go anywhere, I'll take you to my house. I'll take care of you."

Germany slowly nodded.

"Do you swear?" Another nod. "On your name as a nation?"

Germany hesitated however he said quietly "I swear."

Italy glanced at the others. "They won't notice anything." he said. He reached towards Germany. The shield pushed back at him for a moment before allowing him to enter and grab Germany. He picked up the child gently and pulled him out of the shield.

Holding him tightly to his chest Italy spared a glance at the others before quietly slipping out of the room.

Germany had fallen asleep against his chest when he finally got home and he heard someone scream from a faraway distance "Where the hell did Germany go? England! You said he couldn't get out!"

He threw an almost dirty look behind him before he turned back to the sleeping child in his arms. His eyes softened as he brushed his hand through the boy's hair.

"Holy Roma." he whispered.

**A bit short but I like this chapter. Shows a bit of the past of evil Germany, a bit of serious Italy, and of course a little bit of the hint of HRE=Germany. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I promise to update this sooner than before.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
